


The Reason For Breathing

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: This is all he has left.
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher
Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838878
Kudos: 6





	The Reason For Breathing

A hundred roses. That's what he gave her the day he proposed. Butcher remembers that evening like it was yesterday. Every nerve he had was on edge. Petrified she would say no, but Becca said yes, and it was the happiest day of his life.

The roses are long withered and dead. And she's gone. All he has are memories and the desire for vengeance. It is the only thing that drags him out of bed anymore.

Billy Butcher breathes because he wants to destroy Homelander. He wants to bring Vought and supes to its knees. It consumes him like fire. He will do anything to make it happen. Sacrifice anyone. It's all he has left. 


End file.
